Ebonfort (Capital)
Appearance Ebonfort is a great, dark bastion tucked in next to the Ruby River, that flows down from the [[Indigia Mountains]]. In the time of [[magic]], it was one of the largest cities, and now holds the title of largest. Its massive walls and dark stone often give visitors and enemies alike feelings of dread and doom, especially when the morning and evening fogs roll in. The walls are four stories high, in an even square around the city. There are four highly defensible gate houses in the center of each wall, with towers dotted along the way to the corners that end in guard houses. Within the walls itself is a dark hued paradise. Being the capital of the region, Ebonfort takes pride in keeping their city relatively crime-free, clean, and beautiful. Nearly all buildings are some shade of the darker stone, and are as strong as they are practical. This is intentional, for Ebonfort has always been first and foremost a defensive stronghold. The four main roads go straight from the gatehouses toward the Ebonfort [[Citadel]]. The Citadel is the headquarters for the [[Ebon Knights]], and is the final defensive measure in the city. It is large enough, and stocked, to provide sanctuary for all the citizens of Ebonfort and the outlying villages for several years. The roads that converge upon the Citadel split the city into four even quarters. Going clockwise from the northwest corner, they are named [[Gladio Quarter]], [[Armum Quarter]], [[Sophium Quarter]], and [[Corcillus Quarter]]. Each Quarter is equal in size, and for the most part, in purpose. They all have varying businesses, homes, and services. The main streets that split them are built of massive stone blocks, maintained by the city's engineers, along with the water conduits below, fed by the Ruby River. Ebonfortions The Ebonfortions that reside in the capital are the best of the best, in every field, and they all know it. Competition is how they earned their places in the capital, and they all thrive in it. They tend to be the most proud of their country and the Knights, often looking down on the citizens in the outer villages. But they view them as leagues above anyone from outside of the empire. Non-natives are often considered weak, dumb, and uncultured, often treated with all but open disdain. However, should an outsider prove themselves, they might be somewhat accepted. True Ebonfortions put the empire first and foremost over themselves. There are no royal or noble blood lines, everyone, including the children of successful Ebonfortions, must prove themselves and earn their place. The only advantages these children might receive is an apprenticeship with a master craftsman in the capital until they come of age, when they are forced to branch out. They then move to one of the outer villages to hone their skills, and decide if they wish to build their own business or take a different path in life. Because they build their empire on competition, at truly supporting those that are best, and earned the title, nearly all citizens in the capital are proficient in some form of combat. This is because of the law allowing duels. If you cannot beat your opponent, you can easily lose your position and everything you've built. Being weak in any aspect is simply unacceptable. Demographics The capital is the most diverse of all of the Ebonfort areas. It doesn't matter what race a person is, if they are strong and earn their way. There is a slightly higher amount of humans than anything else, but this is due to their prevalence in the world as a whole. Many races have chosen to not live in the capital, for various preferential reasons. Perhaps they are a coastal race, or prefer the dark embrace of the Underdark. But the most ambitious and successful of them will find a way to make their lives therein. Social Standings As with the entirety of the region, Knights are above all others in terms of respect and authority. The higher ranking the knight, the greater his reputation, since these ranks must be earned, often through incredibly impressive feats and accomplishments, or the preferred method of challenging a rank above them to a duel. The five Lord Knights are the most feared and revered in the land, as they are not only the strongest warriors, but also tend to be the most intelligent. They run the capital, and run the important endeavors of the empire. Below the knights are the working adults within the capital. These people have earned their right to live and work here, and are incredibly valuable for the empire's survival. Laws The Ebon Knights are quite proud of their city, and have large maps of both the city and the region posted within their Gatehouses for all visitors, and residents, to see upon entry and exit. Next to these maps are the city's laws that all are expected to follow. 1. All people are expected to maintain civility and courtesy within the walls of Ebonfort and within the boundaries of her villages. 2. Proper respect is to be paid to all Ebon Knights, regardless of rank. 3. Dueling is allowed outside the walls of Ebonfort and outside the boundaries of her villages. 4. Stealing, rape, and murder are forbidden on all lands. 5. No building, outdoor adornment, or any other such feature may not hinder the defense of the city. 6. Bearing false witness to a crime will result in the punishment of that crime being deferred to the accuser. 7. Any civil disputes that disturb the peace within Ebonfort and her villages will be handled through a monitored duel, overseen by the Ebon Knights. 8. Any citizen has the right to trial by combat for any crime committed. 9. A pregnant woman cannot be tried for her crime until the child is born, and will remain under house arrest until such time. 10. All homeless adults and children will be enlisted into the service of the Ebon Knights. 11. Harboring, association, and fraternizing with Screamers is forbidden. 12. Upon reaching their 16th year, or their race's equivalent, children are considered adults. By the following year, they are expected to provide a useful employment for Ebonfort and her villages or enlist into the Ebon Knights. 13. A tenth of all goods collected, crafts produced, and payment from services rendered go to the Ebon Knights. 14. No citizen of Ebonfort can ever be a slave of Ebonfort. Crime and Punishment All crimes visibly witnessed by a Knight are to be handled by that Knight, unless a higher ranking Knight also witnessed the crime. All crimes reported to a Knight, but not witnessed by one, are to be brought to the attention of the local Sergeant Knight. The sergeant will then conduct an official investigation, often assigning it to a Lieutenant Knight. In the course of the investigation, the Knight will interview witnesses, gather evidence, etc. Once this has been done, the Lieutenant will submit a written report to the Sergeant Knight. If this report reveals a suspect, the Sergeant will listen to the suspect's claims. If he determines the suspect is guilty, he will provide the accused with three choices of punishment, unless the crime is murder, rape, or fraternizing with a Screamer. Those crimes are punishable by death only. The three options for lesser crimes are as follows: 1) Forced labor in the criminal's field of specialty if they have one, and if not, in a field of manual labor for a set amount of time as determined by the Sergeant. 2) Compensation by money or property to the victim(s) as determined by the Sergeant and Quartermaster in the village or city. 3) Banishment under penalty of death, permanently. If the suspect chooses, they may also declare a trial by combat. However, instead of personal duels, as are used to settle civil disagreements, the suspect will fight a Knight, typically the Sergeant. However, higher ranked knights may wish to take the honor upon themselves. It is a fight to the death only. If the suspect wins, all charges from the investigation are dropped and may never be tried again. Should there not be enough evidence for a Sergeant to punish a suspect, the accuser may challenge the suspect to a duel to the death, and let that determine the outcome. Defense The Capital is the single most tested, defensible position known to man and beast. At all times, it has 13 of the 25 Regiments stationed within and atop its walls, as well as the 5 Lord Knights, the strongest fighters in the land. There are two regiments per quarter, one operating and maintain the walls and defensive structures there, the other policing and governing the citizens. Among these 8 regiments, they rotate each month, so that the influence and training of the knights are distributed. The centerpiece is the massive Citadel, which is operated by 5 regiments at all times. Just as each quarter does, the Citadel has its own Barracks and Depot, its own indoor stable, and massive stores of supplies to endure sieges. They have enough stored to maintain the entire population of the region. Being transferred to a low ranked position in a Citadel Regiment is a much greater honor than being promoted in another. The Citadel has never been breached, never been fallen, and is the single largest manmade structure. Fashion and Art The style of dress in Ebonfort reflects a practical approach to clothing, with a heavier focus on the quality of material than the layers of frills, ruffles, gilt embroidery, or lace. High-quality suede, velvet, silk, or wool are all common, with the heavier fabrics more common in winter. Textiles are dyed in dark, solid hues with black, gray, maroon, and forest green being the most common. Straight lines and square cut necklines are in fashion. Ladies frequently wear suede leggings under their skirts, which are often slit up the sides to allow for freedom of movement during riding or work. A common accessory is a decorative sash or belt worn to imitate that needed for a scabbard or quiver. The style of art in Ebonfort reflects the importance of discipline and order. The fortified nature of the capital seeps into the art preferred by its citizens in the form of carefully structured musical pieces, paintings and tapestries depicting the Ebon Knights as the shepherds of prosperity, and revealing life outside the nation as savage and full of barbaric hedonistic peoples. Quite popular amongst the youth are adorned weapons and armor, be it gilded metal or gem inserts. However, it seems that as the population ages, this preference falls away, often deemed as reducing the effectiveness of equipment. It is usually replaced with a preference for martial arts, displays of skill and prowess in agility, strength, and combat. Economy The economy of the Ebonfort region is incredibly self-sustaining. They've had to survive on their own for so long, it is the only life they know. The villages under the Knights' protection gather and produce resources, be it food and cash crops, metals and stone, livestock, textiles, etc. The merchants and producers of these goods pay a tax on these goods to the Knights which are stockpiled in the various Barracks and Depots, with the longest lasting and highest quality being stored in the Citadel. They do this so that in times of war, famine, or other shortages, they are prepared to continue maintaining their empire. Within the capital, nearly every person is the most, or one of the most, successful people in their fields, be they a craftsman, entrepreneur, or Knight. Many shopkeepers will purchase materials and goods directly from suppliers in the villages, to improve upon or use, and resell. It is a cutthroat industry, as duels often occur between up and coming craftsman and the veterans within the capital, with the capital location going to the victor. However, even if a shop is won by combat, and the new owner isn't up to the old standard, or greater, they will often be run out, leaving a vacancy for someone else. With the increasing discovery of new cities and settlements abroad, trade will be negotiated, and expected to boom, with new and exciting imports. Merchants have begun stockpiling as well, hoping for the chance to conduct trade missions and strike it rich abroad. Trade Agreements Frigmount - None Currently Pyresia - None Currently Other Races Commonly Found